


We're not doing it on the couch

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto worries a lot, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Keiji cooking is implied, Kinda, Kuro gets a massage, Kuro is hurt, M/M, OT4, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, i got a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this anon!prompt on tumblr: "...I'd love to see a Drabble or something with kuroo being stressed or getting hurt and ends up with back pain. And maybe bokuto is all over him wanting to help but Isn't really helping at all so Akaashi and Kenna takes charge and gives the poor kuroo and nice back massage..."</p><p>So I wrote it and they came back and told me that they thought I did it well so I figured I should post it here since I haven't for a while bc I have 4 longish wips</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not doing it on the couch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy bc I finally got a prompt on tumblr and idk it just makes me really really happy! So I hope you enjoy it too

Kuro woke with back ache exactly three days, seven hours and thirty-seven minutes ago. Not that he was counting. In fact, he wasn’t. It was his boyfriends, telling him he should go get a massage or let one of them give him one, mainly Bokuto, truthfully. He wasn’t going to let them because they were being idiots, more than usual in some cases. Kuro knew he was fine and if he couldn’t handle some back ache then what kind of person was he? Not a good one, clearly.

 _It’s only a little ache, it will go away, there’s no need to do anything about it_ he keeps telling and reminding himself. And it was more about proving to Bokuto that he was not right and _no_ he did not need _a massage._

It wasn’t working, and he thought it was only getting worse as the days went by. Bokuto and Kenma were certainly at home, as per usual unless they were out in the park or getting ice cream, and Akaashi was most likely shopping if not already home and cooking, because they were almost out of food and live with _Bokuto_. (And himself, but he chooses to ignore the part of his brain which chimes that in.)

Once he got home, he could smell the lingering scent of brownies and could hear the battle music coming from Kenma’s DS which was laying paused on the coffee table; there was talking going on in the kitchen but quickly became hushed once he had taken his shoes off and started to move towards the kitchen.

“I’m back,” he announced, unnecessarily since they were all looking at him once he entered anyway, different looks on all their faces.

Kenma was wearing his usual, small, passive smile that never failed to make Kuro feel all warm inside; Akaashi had a bright-ish smile (for themselves, anyway) that made Kuro want to keel to the floor right there; Bokuto looked worried. And not his usual worried where he would show he was worried, it was the kind where he tried to cover it with a fake smile and barely-lit eyes.

Kuro didn’t really know what to do or say, because before he knew it he was being pushed out of the room after receiving a kiss on each cheek from Kenma and Akaashi, Bokuto’s arms were wrapped firmly around his waist as he was manoeuvred through to the living room again and laid down on the couch.

“Bo, what are you doing?” Kuro raised an eyebrow with a smirk at him, after wriggling around a little so he could face him from where he was sat straddling the black-haired male. Bokuto couldn’t help but blush at Kuro’s thought process and shook his head.

“No, we’re not going there, turn over.” Bokuto raises himself up slightly, giving Kuro enough room to do as he was instructed.

“You know, this is sounding a lot more like couch sex the more you tell me to do.” He shakes his head slightly and turns over anyway, feeling Bokuto place his hands thoughtfully on his shoulders and he could tell he was thinking.

“Koutarou, we told you no.” Akaashi’s stern voice came from the now-open kitchen door.

“But he’s in pain and I can tell the muscles are tight.” he whines.

“You wouldn’t know where to start, unlike me or Kenma who have had to do this for the both of you before. Now get off the couch before you ruin it. Dinner is almost ready anyway.” they turn back into the kitchen and complain to Kenma quietly about why Bokuto can’t listen to them sometimes, even if he and they both know it’s for the best.

“You were going to give me a massage?” Kuro questions as he sits up, Bokuto falling back a little and his shoulders slumping. He shrugs, pout making it’s way to his face as he mutters something unintelligible, although it sounds along the lines of “Well I was gonna but they stopped me” and Kuro chuckles slightly as he leans forward to kiss Bokuto gently. “Bo, you know they have more experience in that because it’s us they have had to do it for in the past.” he sighs lightly and kisses Bokuto’s cheek as well. “I like the thought though, so after dinner why don’t Kenma or Akaashi give me one, and that saves you from being worried and giving them grief over it, okay?”

“Really?! You’d let them?” Bokuto immediately perks up, and then crushes him in a hug and kissing him deeply, but Akaashi calls them to dinner just as it’s about to get a little too heated.

—

“Ow ow ow! Not there! Are you trying to kill me from the pain?!” Kuro is yelling as he’s laid on the floor with Kenma giving him a massage. Or, at least, what he calls one.

“You know it’s never going to feel relaxed again if you don’t let him do it.” Akaashi sighs from their place on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and waiting for Kenma to join them, while Bokuto sits cross-legged by his head and runs a hand through his hair repeatedly, soothing him just slightly.

“I know but it doesn’t have to hurt **this much** does it?” he groans though, as Kenma hits a nice spot, relieving the majority of the pain from the upper left part of his back, close to the shoulder.

“It isn’t that bad, get a grip.” Kenma says stoically from his place as he moves back to the spot Kuro was complaining about to begin with. “And please wait twenty minutes before going off with Koutarou.” he adds, making a small face at the fact it’s going to get loud soon.

“Yeah yeah, I’m still gonna take it easy, don’t worry.”

“Good, we don’t need a repeat of this in another three days time.” Akaashi says and they reposition themselves to be more comfortable and warmer.

It takes another ten minutes before Kuro can finally breathe out in ecstasy with full relaxation of his back muscles, and he takes another two to stretch himself out before kissing both Akaashi and Kenma deeply and walking off with Bokuto into their main bedroom with a wave.

Both shake their heads at the two, this being the main reason they were in that situation to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave comments/kudos/criticism and anything else and I hope you enjoyed it, my tumblr is melody-of-darkness if you want to come talk to me and everything


End file.
